


Picking Stitches

by midnightbaby98



Series: Prelude to the moon [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Companion Piece, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Limbs, Mild Blood, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stitches, Temporary loss of limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: A companion fic to Prelude to the moon, detailing how Vicky got the red stitches Oz noticed at brunch.Can be read alone.





	Picking Stitches

Vicky sighed softly, eyes closed as she lay back against the soft sheets. The weight on the bed beside her told her Damien was there without needing to open her eyes. His deft fingers traced along the lines of stitches that trailed over her body. The demon smirked down at her as he continued, running the flat edge of a knife along her skin making her shiver under the touches. 

She let out a frustrated groan, "Damien..." She whined, writhing a little as his smirk grew. He took a few moments, still trailing the flat side of the knife over her skin before turning it over and gently pressed the pointed tip against her sternum. Vicky gasped at the slight pain blossoming in her chest, the sharp sensation radiating pleasure through her body. Her reactions spurred him on and he continued to slowly trail the knife along her chest, a swirling pattern that left beads of blood pooling in its wake. 

He chuckled, a low rumbling noise in his throat as she arched up, moaning softly at the sharp scratches across her chest and stomach. "Good girl," He purred, his free hand moving down to part her thighs. His fingers trailed along her outer folds, parting them slightly, and grinning at the wetness. "Such a good girl, I've only just started and you're so wet already." 

Vicky squirmed a little more, letting out a soft moan as he displayed her wetness. The knife resumed its movement trailing lower down her stomach and thighs until the demon was finally satisfied with the completed swirling pattern. By now Vicky was moaning even more, trying to press her thighs together for the friction she so desperately craved. He pushed her thighs apart again, tutting a little at her attempt for friction. 

One hand remained on her thigh, holding the leg still as the knife began to run along the line of stitches on her upper thigh, slicing through them one by one. Vicky gasped happily, the detached leg going numb as he removed it. Kneeling between her thighs he lent up, repeating the process on the opposite arm until it was also laying detached beside her. Vicky's breath was coming in soft pants, blissed-out expression as Damien lent down to kiss her softly. He held onto her hips as he began to line himself up, erection throbbing between his legs as he slowly eased into her.

She moaned happily, one arm flying up to grip his shoulder while the detached one dug its nails into the sheets. "Fuck..." She whimpered, the slow stretch frustrating her slightly. "Please... please..." She begged into his ear, desperate for more. After letting her beg for a few moments he began to speed up, thrusting into her roughly again and again.

"Good girl, so good for me Vic." He purred down to her. The prior teasing had already gotten Vicky worked up and it wasn't long before she was whimpering and trembling, biting her lip as she came. The sensation of his girlfriend coming around him sent the demon over the edge, pulling out and spilling onto her thighs. 

He panted softly, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks as they came down for their climaxes before Damien scooped her up in his arms, carrying her through to the bathroom and placing her down in the sizable tub. He returned moments later with the limbs, a spool of thread and a needle. Using a soft cloth he cleaned down the cuts on her chest and then her thighs. Once he was satisfied he began to stitch the limbs back into place, the small red stitches secure but a little messy. 

Vicky wriggled her toes and then fingers before letting Damien lift her back to her feet. Leaning up she kissed him softly before pulling back with a grin. "Brunch?"


End file.
